A Single Beauty
by Wolfie559933
Summary: SasuHina. Warning: major OOCness. When Hinata finds a single flower on her doorstep, to what lengths will the Konoha 12 go to find out who wrote the message? I suck at summaries, I know. Slightly better than it sounds? Rated T cos I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I seriously don't know what I was thinking.**

** Actually posting a fanfiction. Tsk on me. Well, it's partially your fault, dear reader, for clicking. So, I will blame you. No I won't I love you too much. Well, I hope this doesn't rot your brain. I sincerely do.**

**Disclaimer: Never have I or will ever own Naruto. You better pray to whatever god you believe in (It better be Jashin) that I don't. **

--------------------

"Teme, I'm booored!" Whined the blond Kyuubi container. Sasuke looked up from the magazine Naruto gave him. It was titled "Bastard Weekly." This week's issue happened to be on bastard prodigies from prominent clans.

"Well, don't complain to me, dobe. Why don't you try writing something?" Sasuke suggested irately. He was in the middle of an article on how to successfully convince people you hate them.

"Great idea for once, teme!" Naruto said brightly. He logged onto his computer. He began to type. Ten semi-quiet minutes later, he called for Sasuke to read it over.

"I'm coming, dobe." Sasuke walked over to his impatient friend, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

**ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**THUR WUS RAMIN.**

**THE END.**

"…Naruto, your story sucks." Sasuke said bluntly, after a pause.

"Shut it, teme." Naruto growled.

"At least add a character."

"…Fine."

**ONCE UPON A TIME.**

**THUR WUS RAMIN. IT WUS OWNEDED BY THE COOLIEST PERSUN EVEH. NARUTO UZUMAKI. HE TTLY ROCKS. HE HAS LYKE, 1,000S OFF SCREEMIN FANGIRLS. MORE THAN SASUKE-BASTARD.**

**THE END.**

"…You made it suck worse, dobe." This time, Sasuke was incredulous. It was pretty impossible, after all.

"Shut up! It's better than yours, dattebayo!"

"...You keep believing that."

"Let's see yours, then."

"…It's too long."

"Excuses."

"Fine."

_I don't want to do this. Screw you, dobe._

"…I hate you so much right now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"No, but seriously teme, show me your story."

"No."

"Do it or… I'll set your fangirls on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"The rabid ones."

"…You suck."

"Whatever. Just show, teme."

Sasuke looked around, searching desperately for anything he could use as an excuse. "…I don't have it right now." He realized with relief. "I guess I'll have to show you later."

Naruto scowled. He folded his arms disappointedly. Sasuke, however, took this as his opportunity to leave. He picked up his magazine that Naruto had given to him, and left. Through the window, of course.

Because ninja don't use doors.

--------------------

Sasuke returned home. _Safe at last_. He thought to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. He walked coolly to his room, setting his magazine on his desk. He picked up his laptop and, placing it unceremoniously onto his lap, he opened it and signed on quickly. He gave a small smile as he reread his writing.

_Should I_? He thought to himself, debating. A few moments, and he nodded. He pressed the print button, waiting patiently for the paper.

--------------------

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Hinata paused a moment. She heard a knock on her door. She took a step towards the door and stopped, glancing over her clothes. Her clothes were actually her pajamas, nothing but a tank top and a pair of sleep pants. She quickly grabbed her lavender robe and stepped into the cold. "Um hel- eh?" she said confusedly, looking around. No one was there. She looked down. There, on her porch, was a single gilly-flower with a note attached. She delicately picked up the flower. She blinked. A single flower… She flicked open the note, closing the door as she walked inside.

_"__My love, I have tried with all my being__to grasp a form comparable to __thine__ own__but nothing seems worthy;__I know now why Shakespeare could not__compare his love to a summer's day.__It would be a crime to denounce the beauty__of such a creature as thee__to simply cast away the precision__God had placed in forging you.__Each facet of your being__whether it physical or spiritual__is an ensnarement__from which there is no release.__But I do not wish release.__I wish to stay entrapped forever.__With you for all eternity.__Our hearts, always as one.__"_

_With Love,_

_Your "Secret Admirer"_

Hinata blushed, smiling happily as she read the poem. She blinked back a tear. She gazed with sightless eyes on her flower. _I'll have to ask __Ino__ what this is and what it means tomorrow_. She mused to herself.

--------------------

**Gilly-flower, stands for Natural Beauty, and is also the flower for February 14. Valentine's Day.**

**Also, the poem I got was written by Anthony Kolos.**

**Should I keep this as a one-shot or make more chapters?**

**Please review, comments are appreciated. This is my first fanfiction. You could probably tell, though.**

** Hope I didn't rot your brain.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Kay, I already told some people this, but since I forgot to put it here, I will. This is dedicated to my friend Rasha, whom I love like a older-than-me little sister 3 I made it for her, because she luvs SasuHina. Even though I don't xD. And to Heather, for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her even when she had a headache and it was gym. Just know that ILYBOTH!!!! Kay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, everything would be crappy, cliched, and there would be no real problems. Everyone would always have a happily ever after, which sucks. Oh, and Gay Lord -coughOreocough- would have died before his first second of screen time was up. **

------------------------

Hinata yawned, stretching her arms. Her fingers brushed the small flower on her nightstand. She smiled, giggling softly to herself. She got out of bed just a bit perkier today, already looking forward to it. She smiled and hummed happily as she drew the brush through her dark hair. She got dressed quickly and methodically, wanting to get to Ino's shop as soon as possible.

As she dressed, a thought struck her. Ino was likely going to make a big deal out of this. And, she thought fearfully, being the biggest gossip in Konoha, would probably tell everyone about it. Hinata desperately tried to think of a plan, so she wouldn't arouse suspicion. Perhaps if she "found" the same flower in her shop and asked what it was. And pretended to be curious and ask what it meant. Ino, her parents owning a flower shop, obviously knew the language of flowers, especially the romantic ones. And though Hinata was reluctant to admit it, she sincerely hoped it wasn't just some cruel prank and that it meant something.

With renewed confidence, she walked the distance to Ino's flower shop, pushing away the nagging feeling that something was going to go horridly wrong.

------------------------

So far, everything was going great. Hinata had successfully entered the flower shop and located the mysterious flower she had found. Now was the critical moment. Now or never, do or die. Hinata gulped. It seemed as though her lungs were being squeezed, and she found it was harder to breathe. Why did this have to be so hard? This was the thought that crossed her mind as she attempted to exhale. She shook her head violently. This was getting ridiculous. She had been on life threatening missions without this much fear, for Kami's sake! With her newfound determination, she asked, "U-um, Ino-san, w-what's this f-flower?"

"Hm?" Ino intelligently replied, looking up from her gossip magazine. Is it just me or does everyone in Konoha read lots of magazines? o0

Anyway… "This f-flower?" Hinata prompted. Ino inspected it.

"Hm… That's a gilly-flower." She replied, her eyes lighting up as she recognized it. "It stands for natural beauty. Why?"

Hinata felt herself turn red. "O-oh, n-no r-rea-reason. I-it just l-looked i-interesting." She stammered badly. She moved her eyes to avoid Ino's gaze. Ino slowly grinned. "Hinata-chan, did someone give you a flower?" Ino asked slowly, looking for some kind of reaction from the Hyuuga heiress.

And reaction she received. Hinata turned a brilliant shade of red. Ino giggled. "Wait till forehead hears about this!" she squealed. And just as Hinata was.. er… de-reddening, she blushed again. And inwardly began to panic.

Whilst poor, unfortunate Hinata was having a mental breakdown; Ino was calling Sakura and Tenten for a girl talk.

------------------------

Sakura happened to be at Ichiraku's at the time, when she heard Ino call. The un-modern way. Damn, that girl's throat must hurt from yelling so loud. Ahem. Sakura's ear twitched. She heard the words "Hinata" and "the sweetest thing ever." And thus, left poor Naruto having to pay for the unfinished meal.

------------------------

Tenten was training. Tenten was training with Neji, and they were very busy at the moment. And no, all you little perverts, not that kind of busy. The kind of busy that involves sharp weapons and spinney chakra. Yes, no one in their right mind would interrupt them while they were training.

But Sakura was currently occupying her left mind, and thus not her right. So, being the left-minded person she is, went to fetch Tenten.

Sakura stared in awe as she watched them train. It was like they had known each other for years! …Okay, stupid thought. Of course they had known each other for years. They were in the Academy together, and they were in the same cell, added with the fact they were a year older than her. Sakura shook her head furiously, trying to rid herself of such distracting thoughts. She waved energetically to Tenten, simultaneously making her presence clear. Tenten halted her attack, twisting to land on the ground early. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she was pissed.

"What?" The older girl asked, her eyes flashing with annoyance. Note to self: never get between any member of Team Gai and their training…

"Has to do with Hina-chan." Was all Sakura would say, though there was an unspoken message in her eyes. Luckily for Tenten, being a girl, she was quite fluent in this language. Better than she was in German, anyway. Yeah, it was a mission. That's all this author feels safe to reveal. **((Sakura: You're ranting again. Me: The hell? Don't you know people hate these stupid thingies, especially when there are characters in them! Leave, I'm getting to it! Sakura: You better…))** Ahem. As Tenten caught onto the message, her eyes lit up, and all traces of annoyance gone, just to be replaced with pure curiosity. Neji, too, was curious, though he didn't show it, being the Hyuuga prodigy he is. But the truth was, it had to do with his younger cousin, and he definitely felt curious.

Tenten nodded, and started to walk off, Neji unable to stop her. Though he was getting mad. After all, how would you feel if some pink haired chick suddenly walked up, said that there was something she needed to talk about that had to do with your younger cousin, whom you were charged to protect, and steal your sparring partner! Wouldn't you be mad too?

Neji's eyes narrowed. He would come to the bottom of this. But he would need reinforcements.

And so, he walked towards Ichiraku's, to find the first one needed for his master plan.

------------------------

**Yeah... we all know Neji hasn't figured out his plan yet. And sorry for making it so short- I was trying to make more words, not shorter scroll bar. I'll try for longer next time. And I also tried to have more crack in here. Hence Sakura's random spazzy-ness. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm so INCREDIBLY SORRY I haven't updated in a long time, I've been too busy. x( Oh, and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. R&R please! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to ** iiMNOTOKAY, or Shea. And, of course, to all of my lovely reviewers, whom are the entire reason this chapter exists. Thank you all! And, I apologize in advance if it's crappy/short/confusing etc.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then nobody would read it because it'd be badly drawn and have an overused plot and storyline.**

**--------------------------- **

"What do you think they're doing?" Naruto asked loudly, as the others wondered how the hell he became a ninja with that big mouth.

"It just looks like they're talking."Neji replied, frowning slightly as his Byakugan revealed nothing of interest to the group. The group consisted of him, Naruto, obviously, Shikamaru, Chouji, who was eating, Shino, and Kiba. Lee had refused the offer, saying he had to improve on his youth while Sasuke… just seemed to have disappeared.

"What? You called us over here for _that_ Hyuuga?" Kiba said, in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Can you at least tell us what they're saying?" Naruto whined.

Neji shot Naruto an annoyed glance. "Sorry, my Byakugan doesn't allow me to eavesdrop." He said sarcastically.

Naruto pouted a bit. "That's stupid."

Neji rolled his eyes. "No, wait… Ino and Sakura seem really excited. Tenten is really annoyed and Hinata-sama seems… scared."

"Eh? Why'd she be scared?" Shikamaru finally voiced. Naruto looked at him strangely. When had he woken up?

"We can only guess." The Hyuuga branch member said solemnly, facing the lazy genius.

-------------------------

Inside, a "girl talk" was talking place. Or, at least two girls trying to force information out of a girl, and a fourth girl protecting former girl while mildly curious. I'll insert names to make it less confusing. Ino and Sakura were currently trying to pry information out of Hinata, who was being defended by a slightly curious Tenten. Hinata was red-faced with her eyes squeezed shut.

Tenten was ticked, to say the least. If they really wanted to know who Hinata got the mysterious flower from, then they should at least allow her to speak! Finally, she had had enough. She placed her palms over the girls' mouths. "Shut up!" she all but yelled. "If you really want to know, why don't you just **shut the HELL up** and let Hinata talk!" Ino and Sakura nodded eyes wide. Tenten turned to the shy Hyuuga. "So, why don't you tell us what happened?" she said sweetly.

Hinata stared in awe of the older girl. Not many people had the power to shut up Ino and Sakura, after all. It was then the girl's words reached her ears. She reddened, but reluctantly nodded. "Um, w-well, y-you see, I was w-walking out of the sh-shower when I heard the door knock." Hinata began, slowly gaining confidence. "I opened the door, but no one was there. I looked around, and… I found the flower with a note attached." She said. Ino and Sakura were listening intently, their eyes tearing up at the incredible sweet (albeit cliché) romantic setting. Something, however, perked Sakura's interest.

"What was the note?" she asked curiously. Her curiosity only grew as the Hyuuga turned a deep red. "U-um, I d-do-don't fu-fully remember t-the n-note, Sakura-s-san. I-I'll j-just go home and-" Ino shook her head. "Nu-huh. We're going with you." She demanded adamantly. "Yeah, we don't want you escaping." Sakura cut in brightly, her eyes glittering mischievously.

Hinata bit back a groan. "N-no, really, I-" "I'll come with you, Hina-chan." Tenten said. She gave a secret wink to the younger girl. "I'll be sure to tell you everything that happens!" she called over her shoulder as she pushed Hinata out of the door and in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

Ino and Sakura never saw the fingers she crossed.

---------------------------

Once they were out of the girl's earshot, Tenten gave Hinata a smile. "Hey, don't worry Hina-chan. I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything." She spoke quietly. Hinata felt a surge of relief sweep through her chest. "Arigatou, Te-Tenten-san." She murmured back to the older girl with gratitude. Tenten simply gave her a reassuring smile.

--------------------------

Neji narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hey, where're they going?" Naruto asked loudly.

"They are heading towards the Hyuuga Compound." Neji replied thoughtfully. He began to do the awesome ninja-leap towards aforementioned place. "H-hey, Hyuuga, wait up!" Naruto called after him, clumsily beginning to follow. Kiba rolled his eyes, as the rest of the guys trailed after the duo.

-------------------------------

Hinata led Tenten to her room. "Wow, Hinata, did you do some redecorating since I was last here?" the older girl asked her. Hinata blushed a bit. "Y-yes, I did. Oh, h-here's the n-note." Hinata stuttered a bit, though not as badly as in the shop. She handed Tenten the note. Tenten gave a slow grin as she read the poem. "Wow, Hina-chan, whoever he is, when he asks you out, if you say no I'm seriously going to hurt you." She promised. Hinata blushed a bit, and gulped dramatically. Both girls laughed. "No, seriously, it sounds like whoever this person is, he truly cares for you." Tenten told her, her eyes filled with amused seriousness. Said girl nodded. "I guess we're all good then."

----------------------------------

Neji was officially annoyed. He was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't use his Byakugan to read the note his younger cousin apparently received. He ground his teeth in frustration. Kiba, being uncharacteristically observant, noticed this. "Hey, dude, calm down." Kiba said to the boy/man/person in front of him. Neji, in turn, focused his glare on his cousin's teammate. It was the kind of glare that shouted, 'It's in your best interest to keep your head on your shoulders, so don't mess with me.' A slightly confusing message, admittedly, but the language of glares is very complicated. Neji would know. Suddenly, an idea struck him. His eyes lost the glare, for which Kiba let out a sigh of relief to see. "Kiba…" Neji began. Kiba's earlier feelings of relief vanished. He gulped. "Er, yeah Neji?" he responded. Why did he have this funny feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy this one bit?

--------------------------------

**Again, gomen nasai. Please review, they brighten my day and give me a reason for life. I mean to write. o0**

** Hoping the next chapter will come out soon! I personally am getting excited about how the plot is developing. Yeah... I obviously am making it up as I go. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. I'm bored and tired of thinking of reasons why I don't own.**

**Please R&R!**

---------------

"WHAT!" A bird cawed, flying away frightened. Black feathers rained down on the spying shinobi. "I have to do what!" Kiba repeated, his eyes wide. "You heard me." The Hyuuga replied calmly. "Simply ask Hinata-sama to see the note." "But why me?" Neji rolled his eyes at Inuzuka's pathetic whimper.

"Because you're on her team, dumbass."

"Shino is too!"

"Kiba." The single word brought shivers down his spine. Cold, merciless, and reeking with hate and contempt. "Uh, I-I think I'll just g-go ask what Hinata's letter says." Kiba said quickly and departed, eager to get away from the possibly insane prodigy. Well, most prodigies were at least slightly insane… Especially the ones from prominent clans… He didn't really want to dwell on that very much, kay thanks bye.

-----------------

Hinata, for one, was enjoying her day. She got to know what a gilly-flower was, her trust in her friend was just renewed, and she was spending some quality girl time with said friend. Quality girl time meaning they were talking about weapons. A quite interesting conversation, actually, and one both girls managed to keep interest in. Hinata was only too happy to let her less quiet and reserved nature come forth, and contributed to the conversation once in a while. That is, if she could stop Tenten's ranting long enough to get a word in edgewise.

A knock on the door interrupted said girl's speech about the ups and downs of fuuma shurikens. "C-coming!" Hinata called, a slight stutter in her voice, and moved to the door with a fluid grace particular to the Hyuuga clan. She opened it, and blinked in surprise. "Why, h-hello Kiba. W-what brings you here t-today?" The boy seemed incredibly embarrassed.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it…_ Was the only thought going through his head as he faked a grin. "Hey, Hinata. Um, it's nothing really, just, during training** ((they magically found a warp in time and trained before/after/while the other girls were interrogating her. Do not defy my logic.))** you seemed kind of… out of it. Something wrong?" He figured the best angle to go from would be the ignorant one. After all, she hadn't mentioned a thing about a love note at training, and he couldn't exactly say if asked, "Yeah, me and most of the other guys have been stalking you for the past five and a half hours, what's on the note?" Because that would go over with her- rather _frightening-_ friend- who happened to be giving him a surprised glare- so _very_ well.

He watched with a sort of curiosity as her face reddened and she looked away, doing her signature fidgeting movement. Must've been pretty romantic and/or embarrassing to make her nervous 

like that. "Oh, i-it's nothing, I-I just w-wasn't fee-feeling so w-well at the time." His suspicions were confirmed as her stuttering grew tenfold.

"If you say so." Kiba said with some doubt. Hinata felt a swell of relief when he didn't push further. "Hey, I was wondering, maybe we should go out and get something to eat. We can drag Shino into it too." He added, and Hinata thought about it. She sent a regretful and slightly pleading glance to Tenten. The girl merely grinned. She nodded her head, as if to say, "I have no say about what you do in life. Go eat lunch with some friends." She immediately smiled in Tenten's direction, and turned back to face the somewhat patiently waiting teammate of hers. "U-um, sure." He grinned. "All right. How about we meet at Ichiraku's in half an hour?" Agreeing to these terms, Hinata sent him off with a wave.

Which left her with half an hour to listen to Tenten rant. Again. Oh, the immense joy.

----------

"Got it." Kiba said with confidence as he handed the note to Neji.

See, he wasn't as dumb as some people made him out to be. While he had the girls' attention, Akamaru had skillfully jumped in, located and retrieved the note, and jumped out again. Pretty sweet, huh? The fact it wasn't his plan didn't do much to lessen the victory for the Inuzuka, though.

"…So? Whassit say?" Naruto impatiently attempted, and failed, to read over Neji's shoulder. When he was done reading, he wordlessly handed the note to the ramen addict. It took the boy a great deal of time longer to read the note than it had the Hyuuga. Obvious reasons apply. Yeah. Naruto just looked perplexed. _I don't know half the words here…__** (1)**_ He grinned anyway, having a feeling it was romantic. Neji snatched it out of his hands, seeing as he was just standing there with a stupid grin, and gave it to Shikamaru. Who, I must say, read it in less than half the time it took Naruto. Figures.

The note was passed around, though the only ones there were Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Chouji and Shino got bored and left, and Lee and Sasuke hadn't yet graced them with their presences. Though they didn't mind so much, in truth. And they couldn't exactly include the ones they were stalking. The girls would just have to do without their help. Because God/Kami/Jashin/whatever knows they _desperately need_ it.**((-Rolls eyes-))** Hm… we haven't heard from Sasuke-kun in a while, so let's check up on him, kay?

------------

Sasuke was hiding. Uchiha. Sasuke. Was hiding. Wow.

So, why was Uchiha Sasuke hiding? And who from? These are two of the questions I will answer before you ask them. Uchiha Sasuke was hiding from… the world. Because he was in one of his emo-depression stages everyone gets **((or at least me.))**. Okay, not really. He was hiding from his rabid fangirls, as usual, and Ino and Sakura, who would normally fall under the first category but now fall under this new one. They have been trying to find him and question him. Apparently Naruto had let out he wrote something. They wanted to read it first, ask questions about it, etc. etc. etc. That, and they overheard Naruto planning to find out who gave the note to Hinata and wanted to know why he wasn't helping. Sasuke grit his teeth and jumped another roof. And here he thought his anti-social nature would help him out in this situation.

_I swear, I'm going to kill Naruto, then bring him back to life, and kill him again. Slowly._ Sasuke ran into Ino's flower shop, the last place they would **ever** look for him. He waited a few minutes, satisfied to hear disappointed calls of, "Sasuke-kuuuun!" "Sasuke-kun?" "Where are you, Sasuke-kun?" He smirked in triumph. Now all he had to do was get out from under the counter. It was degrading to his Uchiha pride.

…Plus, it's really dirty under there.

--------------

Ino sighed. She hadn't been able to locate Sasuke all day! She was beginning to give up. Her ears perked up as she heard the shop door's bell chime. Someone was there. A customer. "Oi, Forehead." She called to her pink haired friend. "Yeah, Pig?" The response was immediate. "I gotta go check up on the shop. Don't lose him, failure." "As if I would. You're just looking for an excuse." "You wish. Later." "Yeah." 

After the rather interesting conversation, Ino walked the… yard… to her shop, tying on her apron and stepping behind the counter in one movement. "Hello, do you need anything?" She said to the customer. He smiled. "No, I'm just looking for a flower bouquet for my wife. It's her birthday." Ino nodded in understanding and flashed a smile at the man. "How about Anemone**_(2)_?"** Ino suggested, pointing towards a small white flower. The man nodded and smiled. "I think I'll just stick with the traditional red rose, thank you." "Oh, okay."

Sasuke couldn't take it. Just as he was about to leave… Some old guy waltzes in with that Yamanaka girl in tow! Sasuke grit his teeth and decided it would be safest to just wait this out.

**-------------**

._**(1)**_ I know Naruto isn't really this stupid. Except I've recently watched the episode where they were looking for the Bikochu Beetle, so… That, and I need a reason for Hinata to not be so in love with him.  
,_**(2)**_ Anemone- Unfading love; Truth; Sincerity; Anticipation; Forsaken; Fading hope. Just sounded pretty and romantic.

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm late. Gomen nasai. I'm really sorry, it's just, I've felt so down lately… Tired, have to go back to school tomorrow, depressed… Not to mention I got a D in Home Ec. Home Ec! Really. But at least that's my worst grade by far…**

**Yeah, the end? I just randomly came up with it as a mini plot twist. Maybe not so mini in the future.  
Review please! And what would really help- what do you want to see in this story? What are your thoughts? Anything! I love reviews, they inspire me. Hint hint. xP Anyway…**

**Bai, and I hope the next chapter won't take so long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, it's been even longer since I updated this story. Phew! And, on my other story, sorry, it had been more like four months, not three. And this one, five. Ugh, I feel so horrible about that. Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy! R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even want to own Naruto anymore. Is true. –nodnod- Now, for something I really want to own… -evilgrin- Haha, that's a secret**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"He, he really did that?" Hinata giggled. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah. It was so damn funny! You should'a been there." Hinata laughed as Kiba told her what had happened when he and the guys had decided to hang out after "training." Omitting certain details, of course. Because it simply would not do if she were to find out that a bunch of guys, whom she considered close friends, were stalking her in an attempt to find out everything she had kept a secret from them. No, it would not do at all.

Hinata giggled again. It had been a long time since she had spent some down time with Kiba, doing nothing but talking to her friend and teammate. And it was only the two of them, seeing as Shino couldn't come for reason unknown to them. A thought struck her. Maybe Kiba was the one who sent her the note? She cast a sidelong glance at him. He appeared normal, but was it just her or was his laughter a little forced? And maybe Shino couldn't come because Kiba asked him not to!

Hinata took a bit of the ramen in front of her, slurping it as she processed that thought. Did Kiba really think of her that way? Maybe. It was possible. But he seemed… to like a different type than her. He seemed like Naruto, in the way he liked a confident girl. She nodded to herself. It couldn't be Kiba.

…Could it? And what would she do if it was? She really had no idea. They've been friends for so long… It would feel weird to have that change, especially if one of them liked the other.

But, on the other hand, they had been friends for a long time. For that same reason, they knew each other, their strengths and weaknesses, a lot about them. Maybe… there was a possibility they could be happy together. But then again, they might not.

Hinata swore she felt her head swim, and a headache was coming on. She felt sick to her stomach. What to do? She had to get out of there. She needed to think about this.

"H-hey, Kiba? I… I need t-to return h-home. Th-thank you f-for bringing me here. Um, he-here's my part of the bill…" She began. Kiba shook his head.

"No, you keep it. I'm buying. You just go on and get home, okay?" He smiled at her, and she nodded uneasily. Another indication. He wasn't usually this gentlemanly, and often had each person pay their own share. Did he do that to make this seem more like a date? Trying to clear her thoughts, she smiled at him.

"G-goodbye now." She said, and walked off.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Kiba watched, expressionlessly, as she walked away. As soon as she left his plane of view, he sighed. He checked his watch, noting the time. It was early. He got out his money and placed it on the table, walking out.

Once he was outside the shop, he glanced up at a rooftop across from the restaurant. There, he saw Neji, his eyes narrowed and his Byakugan activated. "So. What do you think?" Kiba asked as the older boy landed beside him.

"There is definitely something going on with Hinata-sama." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Mind telling us something even Naruto could have figured out?" Neji scowled at him.

"Fine, I get it. Did she say anything, anything at all, to clue you into to who gave the note to her." Kiba shook his head.

"Nada. She seemed pretty normal, except at the end." Neji nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Maybe we should let someone else handle this…" He said thoughtfully, turning and walking in the direction of a certain lazy genius's house. Kiba rushed to follow, not wanting to miss out on any of the action.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"No way!" A loud cry came from the Weapons Mistress of Konoha as she heard the news. Hinata nodded. "You serious? Then again, it is possible…" Tenten took another bite of her ice cream- mint chocolate chip, her favorite- thoughtfully, pondering. She gulped it down. "I mean, you guys have known each other for forever and a half, but you only started hanging out together after you got put into the same cell, right? This seems like he knew you and liked you since way back when."

Hinata nodded. "That's what I thought. But maybe… He is a bit impulsive. Maybe he got a crush and decided to profess his undying love for me?" She suggested, giggling a bit at the ridiculousness of her own statement. Tenten, however, remained watching her solemnly. Hinata blushed a bit. "You… You really think that's it?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

The older girl then sighed. "As loathe as I am to say it, we need Ino and Sakura. They know more about this kind of stuff." She admitted grudgingly. Hinata looked fearful, but nodded nonetheless.

"H-hai."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_I swear,_ Sasuke thought hatefully, _if I ever get out from underneath here, I am never going to go within ten feet of these things._ He glared around him, as if he could scare away the dirt, dust and bugs. He heard footsteps running in, and an excited voice. "Hey, Ino! Ten's called for us!" He could practically feel the blond girl behind the counter he was hiding under perk up.

"Really? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ino responded, running out of the store hurriedly. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps left, and the bell chimed. He waited a minute, then, decided any longer would be torture, got out from under the counter, dusting himself off. He then ran out of the flower shop, pretending he had never been there.

After all, Uchihas didn't shop in flower stores.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**A/N: Woo. All right then. I'm gonna try and have a quick, yet satisfactory ending for this piece before December, so wish me luck! My goal is to finish both this and my other running story before the New Year. Preferably before Yullen Week, which is on… December 25 through… whatever date is a week away from then. Or whenever. I forget.**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. NOTICE

Okay, first and foremost, **DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER.** It's merely a warning. A note, to anyone who actually reads the story. Though, it'd be okay if you reviewed anonymously, so, if you want to/feel obligated to do so…

So, the reason for this note/chapter- This story is going on hiatus. I know, I promised to finish it, but… Things got out of hand, and my main priority is "O, the Joys and Horrors of Fanfiction." And adding my DGM stories, but that's beside the point. (/shameless advertising)

Anyway, I'll still update, just… even less frequently than before. So… yeah.

One final thing- You are only allowed to kill me when I either come off hiatus or finish it.

Not now.

So don't try.


End file.
